Love After Suicide
by demonlord5000
Summary: takes place immidiatly after love dies. kyle attends stan's funeral, and gets a shock while there. title provided by Estella Tweak.


Kyle stared in shock as his best friend's body hit the ground. His whole world seemed to fall apart. He barely noticed the police running in to retrieve Stan and cartman's bodies.

"Let's get this boy to a prison graveyard." He heard the police chief say as they started to move Stan's body.

"NO!" Kyle shouted, getting their attention. "We bury him here."

"Kid, this isn't your choice."

"It's inhuman to bury a 10 year old in a prison graveyard, no matter what." The chief thought for a second.

"Alright, we'll bury him here…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

TWO DAYS LATER…

Kyle looked around at all the familiar faces, everyone who had come to Stan's funeral, even those whose relatives were killed by Stan. His eyes found mark cotswolds, who was holding his shaking sister, trying to calm her down. Kyle found his way over.

"Hey, mark, I'm really sorry about what happened to Rebecca. She didn't deserve this."

"It's not your fault Kyle, it's mine. I should have never trusted Stan." Kyle put his hand on mark's shoulder.

"You didn't know until it was to late." He carefully moved his hand to Rebecca's shoulder, and to his relief, she stopped shaking at his touch. He bent down to look her in the eyes.

"You OK Rebecca?" she did not speak, but she did move her hand to grasp his. Kyle smiled and left them. His gaze soon found a crying red head he had not seen in a while.

"Sophie?" Sophie marsh turned to him, and Kyle was met with shock. When Kyle met Sophie, she was a cheerful, bubbly girl who always brightened someone's day. Now, she was a shell of her former self. Her pretty red hair was messed up, her cheeks stained with tears, her eyes completely void of happiness. The cheerful girl Kyle knew was gone. When she saw him, her eyes lit up with rage.

"You, you killed him!"

"Wha-what!?"

"You drove him to death Kyle! Stan had never done anything wrong! How could you do this to him!?" Kyle was stunned, after what Stan had done, after he murdered his friends, and raped Rebecca, how the hell could Sophie say he was innocent!? He knew that Sophie had loved her cousin, but this was ridiculous.

"Sophie, he killed six girls, cartman, and raped one! How could you say he was innocent!? Have you even read the newspaper? It made the front page!"

"LIES! The newspaper is nothing but lies!" at that moment, Kenny ran up.

"Sophie, please calm down, people are staring!" he said, grabbing Sophie's shoulders. Kyle noticed people were staring, and shot Sophie's father a "What the fuck?" look. The man just shrugged his shoulders. Turning back to Sophie, he saw that she had broken down again, and was now sobbing into Kenny's shoulders while the perv was trying to calm her down. He walked away again and this time, found jenny Simon, who was trying to coax sally turner into talking.

"Come on sal, please say something!" she begged, her eyes found Kyle, who just shook his head. Jenny gave up, knowing it was no use…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A FEW HOURS LATER…

Kyle stood on the podium, Stan's coffin behind him, and the crying crowd in front. He cleared his throat into the microphone, and began to speak.

"I've know Stan pretty much my whole life, and he was always the best friend someone could have. Though I never expected him to resort to murder and rape…" he stopped to duck under a chair Sophie had thrown at him, and continued as Sophie's father restrained her. "… I know that he must have had a good reason. Could it be possible that red's death is what drove him to it?" the crowd began murmuring. "Maybe Stan had feelings for red that he never got to express. And the chance was ripped away from him. Maybe… he loved her. It's hard to tell. But cartman was the base of Stan's murder spree. So… maybe it was cartman who killed red, and maybe that's what drove Stan to insanity. Maybe… this wasn't his fault." The crowd tearfully clapped as Kyle finished his speech, and the moment was cut short when Sophie broke away from her father, and began to assault Kyle…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well, it never is a good idea to piss Sophie off." Sophie's father said as he put his tranquilized daughter into the car. "Sorry about that Kyle."

"It's alright." Kyle said as he placed an ice pack to his eye. He turned to walk around the graveyard. Stopping at Stan's freshly dug grave, he wondered if anything would ever be the same again. It was then his eyes found something, but when he tried to look more clearly, it was gone. He shook his head, trying to clear it away…

There's no way he just saw Stan and red holding hands.


End file.
